


Original Content Attempt (OCA)

by oh_jeez_dude



Series: The Original Content Series [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Beatles
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Gen, Romance, Series, Some Action, Some Fluff, Some Plot, idk how to tag, tea may or may not be spilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22599799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_jeez_dude/pseuds/oh_jeez_dude
Summary: it's July 2019, a young hero by the name of Kaine O'riley, who's New York's beloved scarlet spider is thrown back into the past, early 1962.he works undercover and becomes the mysterious fifth beatle of the famed 60's band. his current job is to stop the looming threat, the symbiote and kaine's running out of time.
Relationships: (implied) John Lennon/Ringo Starr, The Beatles & Original Male Character
Series: The Original Content Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856185





	Original Content Attempt (OCA)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for what your eyes will consume, this is complete cringe

* * *

  
Kaine walked into his brother’s lab, his eyes widened a bit, it was completely wrecked! he scrambled to find her brother, when he did, he was hunched against his desk, typing rapidly into his computer. “You alright there?” he asked, his brother jumped in surprise. “Kaine! Glad you're here!” He types into his computer again, a glass case appeared from the desk. “I’ve tracked a symbiote in the 60s, it’s been in my radar for months, and I need you...” he said as he took he watch out of the glass case. “I need you to catch it.” He gave the watch to his brother.  
he strapped it on, “That seems pretty easy.” he spoke.

“Well it’s not that easy.” The Doc said uneasily.

  
“But I trust you, that you’ll catch it,” The Doc smiled a bit, “The watch should be easy to manage, just as easy as using an iPhone” He joked.

He cleared his throat. “Anyway, I’ve tracked down the symbiote in London, 1962—I’ve also packed your stuff in a string bag, web shooters, web refills, appropriate era clothing and all that.” He handed him the bag, Kaine quickly put it on.

“Be careful out there, don’t slip up.” The Doc warned.  
And with that he set the time and date, and Kaine was gone.

* * *

Kaine teleported in an alleyway in London, but before he could even change into those clothes Doc had given her, two cars passed by, one of them was a police car, “God damnit!” Kaine groaned as he pressed his watch—his suit materialized, and he swung off to catch up to the robbery chase.

The robber’s partner who was in the driver seat noticed Kaine catching up to them, (he saw him through the car’s mirror) “The hell’s that thing?!” The robber shouted, his partner (who sat in the passenger seat) pulled out his gun, rolled down the window, and started shooting Kaine, he dodged each bullet, he webbed the robber’s weapons and stopped the car.

The police arrived shortly and arrested the two, Kaine took off, fleeing to a building to change out of his suit. When he reached the building, he spotted a newspaper near him, he cocked her head slightly, and picked the newspaper up, he stumbled upon an add that read: ‘ _Stuntman/woman wanted for the Beatles! Visit their recording studio Abbey Roads to audition!_ ’  
he pressed his watch again, his suit materialized once again, and he webbed off to the recording studio.

* * *

Kaine swung over to the wall of the studio, with a soft thud. Inside was the audition room, Ringo heard the noise and looked over towards the wall. “Did yeh hear that?” He asked John. “It was probably yer imagination, Rings.” John sighed. “I’m pretty sure it wasn’t my imagination, John.” Ringo stated, as he glared at the guitarist.

Kaine poked his head in the doorway, he quickly walked in.  
“I’m here for the audition?” he questioned, looking at John. George (who sat next to Paul.) had a worried look on his face. “Do yer parents know you're here?” He asked. Kaine's spider-sense went off, something was amiss, his eyes trailed off to the corner of the room—there was a black goo swimming around — _it was the symbiote. it had the watch._  
the super human couldn’t do anything about it now though, he turned to John. “Alright, then show us what you can do...” he sighed.

Kaine nodded and took a step back, he proceeded to do an intricate flip, the four bandmates' eyes widened. “Can yeh do that again?” John asked; Kaine complied, doing another flip.  
John looked to Ringo, and then to George and Paul. “You’re in—do yeh play any instruments?” John asked. Kaine looked back at the corner of the room, the symbiote was gone.  
“I can play drums.” he said as he looked at John. “Great.” John smiled. “We’ll see you tomorrow then, what's yer name?”

"Jake. Jake Smith." Kaine answered smoothly.

* * *

Kaine entered the room, the band was setting up to record, “Hey, kid.” John greeted, Kaine greeted back with a hum, he sat on a second drum set, to the left of Ringo. The band started with their new song: ‘ _Please, Please Me._ ’ Kaine was on time with the beat, same with Ringo.

When the song was over Paul spoke “you’re surprisingly good at the drums.” Kaine smiled at his comment and replied with thanks; and with that—the band had been going pretty good—fans had quickly accepted the band’s new member, their popularity boosted even more with Kaine's stunts and drumming—and at whenever time he could, he’d sneak out to do some crime fighting.

But today, when Kaine had entered the studio—things were off—especially with John; they had been recording ‘ _From Me To You_.’ when John had stopped his bandmates. “Jesus, all of you suck!” he screamed, “I’m much better compared to all of you!”

Everyone stood there, completely silent—Ringo broke it; “you’ve been acting weird lately—what’s wrong with yeh, lad?” Ringo’s voice was filled with worry. “I’m fine, Rings.” John growled softly, he left the studio—(their manager didn’t say or do anything)—Ringo quickly chased after John.

* * *

It’s been a few hours—it was in the dead of night, Kate was out on patrol—(he snuck out when the others fell asleep.) he sat on a rooftop—below him was an alleyway...he noticed someone down there—out of curiosity, he webbed down to the alleyway.

A light above him flickered—making it somewhat easier to see, his eyes widened—it was John.

he inched forward carefully, only for a sharp solidified object to lurch past him—he clung onto the wall beside him, yet again the sharp solidified object came forward—Kaine frantically sprang upwards, he webbed John as he neared the second wall to his right and flew towards him, kicking him to the ground, his spider-sense screeched at him to dodge, as John used the symbiote to conjure up another weapon—this time deadlier.

Kate dodged as the weapon charged towards her, the weapon was strong enough to break the brick alley wall. “John, think of the band! Think of Paul, George, and Ringo!” Kaine yelled desperately.

John’s eyes flickered—even if it were just a fleeting moment, he was still in there; Kaine leaped from the wall, and tried to tackle John but was thrown across the alleyway.

he hit the wall with a hard thud, breaking the wall in the process. he looked to her right—there were two metal poles—John webbed towards him, ' _the symbiote's given him webs now?_ " he thinks as he quickly took the one of the two poles, and hit John—landing him to Kaine's right, although father away.

When John struggled to get back up, Kate took the second pole and banged it against one another multiple times—to see if it had any effect—and it did.

John screamed in pain, as the symbiote withdrew from him, she did this again and again and again, eventually the symbiote removed itself off of John and slithered away into the night.

Kaine threw the poles down, rushed over to catch a passed out John, a tired Kaine managed to swing the two back to the hotel the band were staying in.

* * *

  
Kate quietly opened the window and gently pulled John into the room, setting him onto the bed, he looked up—his eyes widened.

Ringo was in front of him.

Shit.

Ringo dropped the glass he was holding—he rushed to John. “Is he okay?” He panicked—“He’s fine, he’s just passed out—from drinking,” Kaine spoke, briskly. It's a good thing his suit had a voice disguiser. Ringo hastily turned on the lamp that was beside him, he looked up again—and Kaine was gone.

* * *

John awoke and sat upright, he sighed deeply, a flood of memories resurfaced from last night—“Jesus!” He hissed, another memory flashed in his head... _did he fight Jake last night?_

He sighed again, and got ready for the day.

The band was finishing another take of their song ‘ _From Me To You._ ’ and John couldn’t stop thinking about last night, he had fought Jake...he couldn't believe he was that spider-guy that was roaming around London? He turned around to see Kaine chatting with Ringo and the others, he stopped to look at John for a quick moment, feeling he was staring at him. He then resumed the conversation with the others again.

John shook his head, and left the room to be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

  
“Hey, Lads, the news is on!” John called from the living room. Everyone walked in, sitting down on the couch, except Kaine who stood and leaned over the couch  
‘ _And yet again, Spider-Man stopped the villain sandman from robbing a bank, one witness account says "it was horrifying, thank god for spider-man." thankfully no one had gotten hurt in this robbery. the only person who was able to take a photograph or footage of the incident was the Beatles drummer Jake Smith...’_

“Jake, you wouldn’t happen to know that spider-guy would you?” John spoke over the tv. “No!” Kaine coughed. “I mean it makes sense, doesn’t it? You’d disappear at inconvenient times, like if we’re practicing songs, or before interviews...” John listed out. Everyone turned to look at Kaine.

“You’re crazy, John—I’m not Spider-Man!” Kaine sputtered. “it’s quite obvious, Jake.” John said quietly. “Hell, you’re the only one who can get a clear photograph of Spider-Man.”

Kaine sighed deeply, and pressed his watch—his suit materialized around him. “Alright, fine! I’m Spider-Man! You happy now?” Kaine snapped. John nodded in satisfaction.

“But you guys better not tell anyone, or you’d be in danger and I don’t want that, damnit!” Kate said, anger dripping in her tone.

The four nodded. “Good.” Kate sighed—unbeknownst to them the symbiote slithered behind a dresser, waiting for it’s next host.

* * *

The five sat, on a couch—waiting for the show host to interview them. They were bored out of their minds, it had been 20 minutes.

Ringo (who sat next to John) leaned forward to whisper to him. “Jesus, where is this guy?” John shrugged and whispered back, “I don’t know.”

Unbeknownst to the five, the symbiote (or ‘chord’ as Kaine dubbed it) sneakily slithered across the room, undetected.

It crawled over to the band’s manager Brian, it creeped over to his foot, the manager felt a little tickle on his right foot, he didn’t really question it. It wasn’t until the symbiote clawed at Brian’s leg, “G-guys?!” He screamed, he screamed again, the five couldn’t hear him. But it was too late—the symbiote overtook him. Over at the couch, the five were still waiting for the host to arrive, John and Ringo were chatting—and so were the others. Suddenly, a black solidified object severed through the couch, dividing the five. The audience screamed and fled the room. John, Ringo, George, and Paul looked over to their left, Kaine was gone. The black sharp stiffened object was about to attack the four bandmates—John tried to protect the three by shielding them, but the attacker was lifted from his position, and thrown across the room, breaking the wall in the process.

The four looked over—it was Kaine! Brian landed onto the ground, he struggled to get up, once he did—he charged at Kaine and the solidified weapon lurched at him, he quickly dodged it.

Kaine quickly remembered—he had installed sound weapons into his suit! “How about a little noise!” he pressed his watch and it emitted a loud screeching noise, the four over at the couch covered their ears. The symbiote screeched in pain, Kate and the others were able to clearly see—who it possessed.  
“Brian?!” The five all said in unison. Kate quickly pressed her watch and the noise stopped. Brian charged at her, he had made a weapon using the symbiote and attacked her, throwing her against the wall. “Jeez!” Kaine hissed. Brian came charging at her, with full force, acting fast, Kaine used his webs to web Brian by the arms and slammed him onto the floor—hard.The four stood there, shocked. Kaine looked over. “Run! I’ll take care of it!” he strained. “We don’t want to leave you here!” Paul shouted—Brain got up once again and tackled Kaine.

Kaine switched his web shooters to electric, he hesitated to use it, when he used the webs, it brought him and the others time.

“Make yourselves useful! You’re instruments are somewhere here! Use them!” he yelled.

The four quickly ran straight ahead to their instruments, already set. (They’d plan to do a show) Brian, swiftly blocked them from going any further. John, took a step forward an arm protectively shielding the other three—Ringo, out of fear grabbed John’s other arm, his face riddled with worry. Brian was about to attack them, when Kaine webbed toward him, using his sound defenders, it yet again emitted a loud screeching noise. The four ran around Brian and Kaine—and started up their instruments, turning the amplifiers louder than they ever had been before.

Kaine turned off his sound defenders, and jumped off of Brian, and with all his force, tried squaring him in the face, Brain caught his fist, and threw his up into the ceiling, breaking it in the process. he landed back down onto the ground with pieces of the ceiling falling around hm, he landed with a hard thud, he struggled to get up, Brian took this as an opportunity, using the symbiote, he conjured up a weapon, he walked up to him, ready to strike, Kaine weakly lifted up her hand, he was about to web him.

It didn’t work. he ran out of web fluid. he was defenseless against the manager. Brian lifted up his hand and lurched it down to Kaine-

Music started playing, Brain doubled over in pain, the symbiote screeching, Kate finally got up, and with the remaining energy he had, he had punched him in the face, hard.

The symbiote tried to resist the music by staying onto Brian—it couldn’t take it, it detached itself from Brian and slithered off—away from the rest of the group.

The music stopped, the four rushed over to Brian and Kaine, John helped Brian up, supporting him, “Jesus, Jake!” George gasped, Kaine's face was bruised, his mask had torn off during the fight. “It’s fine.” he said tonelessly. “I’ll heal, I’ll just fix my suit.” he gave a weak smile.

* * *

Brian was resting in the other room, the five were sitting on the couch, kaine stayed silent, not wanting to talk to the others, when john spoke up.

“i can't believe you didn’t tell us you were spider-man, earlier!”

"yeah, well. Not called the mysterious one for nothing." said Kaine, dryly

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this cringe  
> love any all feedback


End file.
